1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drainage mechanisms, and more particularly a water drain for a lanai, a verandah, a screened porch, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many homes, particularly in southern climates, are provided with a lanai, verandah, screened porch, or the like. In temperate climates, such partially open structures permit residents and guests to enjoy warm outdoor weather while having a roof for shade and a screen for protection from insects. However, since such structures are at least partially exposed to the elements, it is often necessary to clean the floors with a garden hose or the like, and sometimes standing water will collect after a rainfall. In order to protect the floor from water damage, and for the comfort and safety of the residents and guests, a drainage system to prevent standing water from collecting on the floor and to promote quicker drying is desirable, but preferably in a manner that is unobtrusive and does not mar the aesthetics of the structure.
Thus, a water drain solving the aforementioned problems is desired.